4 Links in a chain 3: Pottery thieves
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: Shadow, Blue, and Vio go to the pottery store and smash some pots, but they don't pay for the damage and get in big trouble.


**4 Links in a chain3: Pottery thieves**

A new pottery store opens in Hyrule and the five Links are ready to check it out.

Shadow said, "Hey guys, what if we break some pottery at the pottery store and not pay for it."

Red said, "Wouldn't that be wrong?"

Blue said, "Oh, I would just love to smash pottery with you, Shadow!"

Shadow smiles and walks over to Link, "How about you, what if there are rupees in the pots, wouldn't it be worth it?"

Link just glanced at Shadow, trying to ignore the part about rupees.

Vio was smart enough to say, "Why would the store put rupees in their pots, I don't think the store would like it if we destroyed their new pottery. Imagine how many hours it could've taken them to create all that fine pottery."

Shadow said, "But Vio, it is a one time thing, it's not like we are going to destroy pottery every day. I mean it's fun and it can get rid of your stress, you are probably very stressed from keeping calm when the other three are fighting all around you. Come on buddy, one time, no one will get in trouble. Just break one pot, okay?"

Vio said, "Okay Shadow, as long as no one gets in trouble."

Shadow, Vio, and Blue went to the pottery store while the others stayed home and out of trouble.

At the pottery store the manager was in the back room so he didn't know that three Links came in to his store. Crash! Bang! Smash! Boom! Every single little pot got smashed by Shadow, Vio, and Blue.

"This is way more fun than I thought!" Vio said excitedly.

"Told ya!" Shadow said grinning.

Blue was like, Murder the pots!

Then the manager steps out of the room and screams, the three Links run back to their house to hide.

Link and Red were sitting on their beds waiting for the troublesome three to come home. The three Links burst into the room.

"Hide us! We are in trouble!" Shadow said.

Link said, "Did you get any rupees?"

"No," said Vio.

Red said, "You guys can't hide from the police forever. You have to pay for what you destroyed, Pottery Thieves!" As he said that an unfinished pot rolled out from Shadow's orange jerkin.

"Exactly!" Link said pointing to the stolen pot.

Shadow just sat down and painted the pot like a baby who crawled into a room full of toys.

"What?! I like to paint?!" Shadow yelled at Link's accusing finger.

"You guys are such bad boys!" Link said to Shadow, Vio, and Blue.

Red said, "Maybe we should call Uncle Alfon to take them away."

Shadow said, "No! Do not let Uncle Alfon see me! I am a mess!"

It was true, there was scrapes on his arms, pot shards in his hair, and also paint all over his fingers, sort of like a young child who just ate pasta.

"Okay, then what about Uncle Rupert?" Red asked.

Everyone in the room except him shriveled up.

"Ew," Red said.

Uncle Rupert was everyone's least favorite Uncle, while on the other hand Uncle Alfon was like a father to them.

Link was on the phone, "Uncle Alfon, it's me Link. I want you to come over to see your other nephews. Okay, great, thanks, bye!"

A few minutes later, Uncle Alfon comes to the door.

Link lets him in and Alfon says, "Wow, when did I get so many nephews?!"

Link pointed at the pottery thieves and Uncle Alfon leaned in closer to examine them, "Shadow, is that you? I hardly recognize you with that orange jerkin on! Why did I hear that you persuaded Vio and Blue to smash pots with you?"

Shadow pulls a piece of pottery out of his hair and says, "I can't help myself, even though I have changed a lot, I don't think I will ever be as perfect as your other nephew."

"It's okay Shadow, you are Link's shadow and that will never change either. I remember when I only had to take care of Link, that was before he drew The Four Sword and turned into five nephews for me." Uncle Alfon said.

Link snaps his fingers and all of his counterparts went back into order, except Shadow, he just stood behind Link and turned into a shadow.

"Okay Link, want to go to the castle and explain to the King why you have done this?" Uncle Alfon asked.

"Well, I guess it is my fault since they are all part of me, but look, I found a special black rupee!" Link said holding out a rupor.

"Ahhh!" Uncle Alfon screamed and dropped the rupor on the ground and stomped it to pieces.

"Uncle Alfon! What was that about?! Shadow gave it to me!" Link screamed, his shadow laughed.

"Come on Link, let's go to the castle." Uncle Alfon said picking Link up and carrying him away.

At the castle, "Alfon, come in sir." The King called.

Alfon steps into the room.

"What do you want to tell me?" The King asked.

"My nephew has something to tell you about," Uncle Alfon said.

Link stepped out from behind Uncle Alfon and said, "I went to the pottery store and destroyed every single pot, except one, my shadow painted it."

The King said, "Link, how can a shadow paint?"

Link snaps his fingers and separates into five Links.

"…!" The King gasped.

"Vio, Blue, and Shadow broke the pots." Link said pointing out each one.

The King said, "Kids I will have to..."

Princess Zelda enters the room in the middle of her dad's statement.

"Daddy, what are the Links doing in here?" Zelda asked.

"Zelda, your friends here have destroyed pottery, but haven't paid for it." The King told her.

"Link, how could you?!" Zelda asked Link.

"Zelda, it wasn't me it was Shadow, Vio, and Blue." Link said.

"Well that explains it," Zelda said.

Shadow looked at her and said, "Why are you in here anyway?"

Zelda turned red.

"Yes, that is what I thought," said Shadow.

"Daddy! Shadow is being mean to me when all I came in here for is my diary!" Zelda said.

Shadow put his hands up. Vio walked over to Shadow and pushed his arms back down.

Finally the five Links paid for the damage and went home. Shadow was smiling because he still got to keep the pot he was painting.

The End.


End file.
